


No Longer

by Indieblue



Series: Let The Stars Fall As They May [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, all the sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indieblue/pseuds/Indieblue
Summary: Part Six of a collection of Founders drabbles, shorts, oneshots and random scenarios. Mainly Salazar/Helga and Rowena/Godric, because I ship them something intense. Some of them shall be happy and full of light, but some of them will be fraught with sadness and sorrow. Non-canon (not that there's a lot of that as it pertains to the Founders).





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This part is more than a little sad, and for some reason I can't help myself when it comes to these characters? All the angst and sadness, but also all the happiness and drunken escapades?
> 
> My tumblr: indiebluecrown.tumblr.com
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

   He dies.

   She lives.

   She feels like she may has well have died, since this world doesn't quite feel right without him in it.

   Without his honey brown curls, his easy smile, his warm eyes. Without his boisterous laugh that used to rumble in his chest. Without his fingers toying with her hair, or his lips against her skin as he whispered his love and devotion.

   She may as well have died, since the world is now devoid of all of the wonder it used to hold. All of the exploring she once wanted to do, now seems pointless. Utterly pointless.

   Since he would never see it with her.

   His triumphant cry as he waved that _bloody_ sword around whilst training, his deep voice as he spoke of his childhood.

   How he sang her to sleep some nights with his deep yet velvety sweet voice; holding her tight in his arms.

   No longer.

   He died, and she may as well have died with him.


End file.
